


One baby, please!

by CosMoe



Series: Tuff's stuff [3]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Other, Plans For The Future, tokophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMoe/pseuds/CosMoe
Summary: One Thorston twin would love to start a family, while there is nothing the other twin would hate more.This oneshot deals with expectations, sacrificing one self, implied self-abandonment and finding compromises - or not.
Relationships: Ruffnut Thorston & Tuffnut Thorston
Series: Tuff's stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743160
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	One baby, please!

**Author's Note:**

> Tokophobia is a significant fear of pregnancy or/and childbirth.

It had been quite a while, since the dragons had left to the Hidden World.  
Hiccup and Astrid were married for 2 years now and had just announced to be expecting their first child.

Fishlegs got utterly excited about that and everytime he saw Astrid's growing baby bump, he gave Ruffnut conspiratorial looks.

Ruffnut feigned a smile and shuddered inside.

One day she forced her brother to go for a walk with her.  
"Help me, bro!  
I don't know how to get out of this! Fishlegs is just so keen on getting married and having babies! I can't do that! I'm not the mommy type of girl.  
There's enough I have to struggle with, I can't be responsible for another tiny human!"

Tuffnut nodded and didn't say a word.

"Well, I love Fishlegs. At least I think, I do. He let's me be myself and makes me more... grounded?  
He's sweet and cares for me. I like that!  
But it scares the shit out of me, that he wants to start a family with me.  
It's fun to spend time with kids, as long as they will disappear to where they belong after a while.  
Do you remember, when Brant, Brenda and Shrug visited Dragon's Edge?"

Tuff nodded again and chuckled. "Yeah, we taught them the way of the Zippleback!"

Ruff smiled and cocked her head, as she summoned the memories of taking care of Fishleg's nephews and niece.  
"It was fun, indeed. But I was so relieved when Fishlegs was back and took care of them himself.  
Or when I became a wingmaiden!  
Without you Wingnut would have died, because I would let him starve or wouldn't pick the vermin from beneath his scales.  
Even you said, that I would be a terrible mom."

Tuff laughed and replied with a warm voice: "Yeah, you would!  
I know that, you know that, how come Fishlegs doesn't know?"

"He doesn't want to know. He won't listen.  
Everytime I try to explain, that I really don't want to be a mom, never ever, he looks at me as if I was a little child that refuses to put on a coat in winter.  
He's like 'you don't know what's good for you. Just put on that fur and you'll be fine.' You know what I mean? He's like 'you don't know what you're talking about. Just let me impregnate you and you will see that every woman is meant to be a mother.'  
Seriously, Tuff! I hear Astrid throw up at least a dozen times per day from any corner of the village, often enough I also see her barf!  
I don't want that!"

Tuff bursted out laughing. "Sorry, I just imagined Fishlegs coming home, cracking up the door and... doesn't matter! Sorry, go ahead!"

Ruff sighed and shrugged. "The part of getting pregnant isn't the problem. Being pregnant and after that, being a mom, is."

She glanced at her brother, who was awkwardly quiet.

"Ruff, it's kind of strange, sometimes.  
While you can't imagine ever being a mom but the act of impregnation doesn't bother you, I would give my right hand to be a dad, but no more."

Ruff stared at Tuff in confusion and shook her head. "Eh, what?"

"See," Tuff tried to explain, "I would love to have kids on my own. I love kids. I love babies, they smell so good! And they are cute and you can give them all your love and teach them all you know and rise them to be good people, who go and make the world a better place!"

Tuff smiled softly and embraced himself.  
Then he took a deep breath: "But I was the one to puke, if I ever had to stick my penis into any woman to get her pregnant!  
Ugh, I don't think there could be anything as disgusting to me as producing those sweet and tiny bundles of joy!" 

"I expected it, somehow!" Ruff replied.

"Of course you did, no one knows me better than you.  
And there's no other woman I want to live with, than you.  
Living with you is living with my best friend, who happens to be female and my sister and the only one I can be really sure, who would never ever fall in love with me and wants to make out with me!"

Now it was Ruffnut's turn to laugh.  
"No, if there's one thing in the world I want even less than getting pregnant and a mom, it is making out with you!"

Tuff snorted. "You know what I mean! If there was a woman, who would be willing to live with me and being a mother to my child without being a wife or lover or girlfriend or whatever to me and would guarantee to leave me alone, I would agree to live with her!"

"You're looking for someone like Snotlout! No, wait – no one could ever guarantee, he wasn't trying to make out with you, some day. No, you're looking for a person like Fishlegs. A Fishlegs, who can give birth to your children. And who gets pregnant by shaking hands three times!"

"That would be a dream coming true!" Tuff cooed.  
Ruff chuckled: "Shall I lend you Fishlegs?"

Tuff looked to the ground and kicked some sticks and stones.  
Then he sighed and mumbled: "If only we could start a family together. You produce the little one with Fishy and him and me take care.  
But I guess he wouldn't be willing to give me his child. Selfishlegs would rather keep it on his own, I suppose."

"Ummmm, what about Heather? She doesn't like you very much and she most likely won't ever have a crush on you. And she would probably try to kill you, if you were coming near her with you magic wand! Not the best requirements to raise offspring together. Or living together. Mabe it's already too much that you know each other. Forget about that!" 

Ruff scratched her chin while she thought.  
She pointed out some options and kept mumbling and shaking her head.  
"Sis, you look like you're obsessed. Any conclusion?"

"That interest triangle seems to be the best solution. Except of that I really panic about getting pregnant, the birth and Fishlegs' expectations in me being a mom to this child. He will probably not accept you living with us and raising his kid. Just in case it wasn't his, he might give it to you. But that would mean, you had to be the one to make me a baby.  
That is even more disgusting than being pregnant, after all.

Tuff, I hate to have to say it, but Fishlegs will have to accept that if he wants to have kids, he will have to find another woman.  
And if you want to have kids, you'll have to find a woman, who would leave her baby to you and is absolutely compatible with you in relation to raising a child and is consent to live with you as room mates, not more or less. She might have a boyfriend or husband, it wouldn't bother you at all.

But where do you find a woman, who is consent to a) produce a child with you,  
b) raise this child with you, unless she would leave it to you after nursing and/or c) live asexual and aromantic with you or an additional potential partner?"  
Both looked at each other, quite confused.  
"Eh, whatever." Ruff moaned.  
Tuffnut sighed unhappily. "Looks like we don't always get what we want doesn't it?"

"In this special case I absolutely agree, dear bro. Unfortunately.  
But. You could travel and look for a woman who fulfills all your conditions. Then you would have to sacrifice and make use of what Loki gave you and get her fat.  
We should probably place a contact ad on our neighbour islands!"  
Ruff's mood brightened and she eagerly pulled Tuff back home.

"And what about your reproduction dilemma?" Tuff wanted to know.

"There's none. Because I won't reproduce. Fishlegs will have to swallow that pill!"

Both twins smirked at each other.  
"You know there won't be such a woman around. The description of what I'm looking for applies to you only!"

"Oh bro, you remember when I said 'born together, live together, die together'? I think that is how it's gonna be."

But just in case a woman who was like Tuff was looking for really existed anywhere within the archipelago, the twins wrote a contact ad, which they would send out with the trading ships to every island around:

WANTED

Hi there,  
my name is Tuffnut Thorston, I am 22 years old, blonde, good looking, slender and average sized (except of what shouldn't be interesting for you, after all).  
I'm looking for someone special:

You're a woman

\- without any romantic or sexual interest (in me! I don't care for your affairs in general)  
\- who wants to have a child  
\- who would agree to live with me  
\- who would not try to change me or my lifestyle  
\- who doesn't interfere my relationship with my twin sister (or friends)  
\- who wants to raise mentioned child in equal parts with me, supporting him/her in every single way according to your skills, ressources, experiences, values and means  
\- who wants to be a mate in teamThorston/?

I am asexual and aromantic, but I'd love to have a child.  
I'm very hard to describe, the best thing to do is to just get to know me.  
Maybe YOU are the one to start a family with me?  
Don't send a message in a bottle but give your letter to trader Gustav Larson or weapon trader Snotlout Jorgenson (in this case send your letter sealed).

I'm excited and looking forward to meeting YOU!


End file.
